wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shrapnel
ew this needs a revamp...he hasn't been changed much, but this is a bad wording. This character belongs to Enddayss! Do not edit without permission! Appearance Note, this has a few gross descriptions of Shrapnel and his jaw...please don't be offended if you have no jaw. Shrapnel does not look like he wouldn't stand out in a crowd. In fact, he'd be 'marveled' at. He'd get disgusted glares, wondered stares, and bewildered glances. Shrapnel seems insignificant to the strange addition to his appearance. He has no lower jaw. It has been completely ripped off, replaced by a large, pink, dusty scar, leaving his upper jaw hanging grimly over his neck, letting him flatten his head to his neck in such a strange manner. What remains of his mouth is now grossly revealed, dried and shriveled, sometimes even riddled with mosquito bites or scabs. His teeth are revealed at all times, as he is incapable of hiding them. This reveals they are an absolute dental nightmare, many of them broken or awfully chipped, some even missing. However, the ones that are intact are wickedly sharp, like the point of a needle, maybe even sharper. Such a shame it's almost impossible for him to bite down on someone. Other than his lack of his jaw, there are a few more things that stand out. Rather than being pure Nightwing, he has slight Seawing ancestry. This gives him the ability to light up any star-like scales he has, which are speckled on his wings and his underbelly, which are indigo, stars filling any open space. Lighting them up causes a great view for those who can see them. However, aside from that, nothing other than his other scales inherited anything. Speaking of features that aren't as interesting, his scales are blue, a dark, nightwing-like blue, but still, blue. They roll elegantly across his scales, if it were not for his lack of a jaw, he would be very pretty-looking, really. The blue is a very satisfying shade, not eye-shattering blue, not boring, just...calming blue. His talons are quite large, with his claws simply hanging out of them, which are freakishly long and sharp, not unlike his teeth. Fortunately, he never uses them unless he needs to. Scars coat his body, most coming from war, others from personal attacks, some from getting caught in the crossfire. They really help tie together the look, the look that a quiet, old war-master would have had. He looks oddly sympathetic, however, none of his injuries or the dangers of his claws and teeth seeming to bring down that oddly sympathetic look in his eye, in his face... He just doesn't seem menacing, but he sure as hell does look...gross. He looks gross. Personality primarily revamping this bit He is generally quite cold, regretful, but also very daring, He tends to rebel against the majority, and loathes things that are popular, he has a good sense of morality, however he doesn't use it, he is rather intelligent, so if you aren't a brain like he is, you made a highly dangerous enemy, since the Brain always beats Braun. He's ridiculously clever, able to fabricate puns and bad jokes out of seemingly thin air, and insults even quicker, which could be him being a quick thinker. Notable Appearances ghduiwha he has no fanfics :( Alternate Versions There is an alt version, where he has no wings, has a jaw, is a prophet, and is far more intelligent, He knows how to mess with minds. He grins a lot and becomes a cannibal. He's also far more understanding and lives in a small pit with no way out. His scales are a lighter blue due to lack of sunlight. His eyes are red and bloodshot due to lack of sleep. He barely talks to anyone, so he is extremely bad at socializing. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters